Only You
by SoraKaibaLeonhart101
Summary: After the Zero Boy's loss to the Zero Girls, Natsuo has some time to sit and think about what happened while Youji is recovering, and where the name 'Zero' stands within his and his soulmate's hearts.


Only You  
Loveless _(Natsuo X Youji)_  
Date Written: January 1st 2006  
Sora Kazuma

Author's Notes- My story for the New Year! Anyways, it's just a small cozy fanfic about the Zero Boys that takes place around episodes 9-10 of the anime. (It is shounen-ai, you have been forewarned!) I haven't had a chance to read any of the manga yet, so this is based solely on what I know happens in the anime. Hope you all enjoy!

----

The house was quiet…way to quiet for Natsuo's liking. There was the tick-tick-tick of the clock on the wall, the drip of the drain echoing as water droplets hit the stainless steel bottom of the sink in the kitchen, and the relentless comforting beating of his partner's heart, the only thing reassuring about the whole matter.

Feline ears flicked slightly, sweeping back against that wavy copper red hair as he slowly opened his emerald eye. He didn't need to lift his head from the blankets, he could see that there was no change in the boy sleeping soundly in the bed. For a moment, he could forget about last night, what had happened standing out in the rain and just pretend that this was his stupid idiot comrade sleeping in lazily through another day unaware that they were practically hunted men with time running out once Nagisa decided to make her move.

Natsuo's hand left the boy's cold palm, his fingers running upward to comb delicately through those sea-green strands of hair that were framing the other's pale face. How he wish those violet eyes would just open and look up at him, connect with his face and give him that small playful little smile. How those women would get it if he never got to see those bright amethyst eyes again…whether it was the death of him or not, he would tear them apart.

His eye closed and he let his head fall back against the bed, his face nuzzling the comforters were he was half laying with his upper body against the bedside, his tail curled worriedly around the side of his leg. He was concerned for his partner's health, and he was concerned for the other pair who had waltzed into his life too. Who he had been sent to punish and had somehow became family. He was so worried for them all…

"_Soubi-nii-san, you have to talk some sense into Loveless!" He said, standing there by Youji's bedside, watching as the tall handsome blonde did the clasps on his white coat. "Those witches beat us in a second! Do you honestly think that you all will be able to beat them! You don't even share the same name! And Loveless is as inexperienced as they come! You're rushing into your own deaths!"_

_Soubi undid the clasp holding his hair up into his ponytail, those blue-violet eyes looking back at the boy calmly behind his thin-framed glasses. He was wearing that small smile, probably the only smile on him that looked honest and sincere. "Ritsuka made the decision to fight, and it is only Ritsuka I will fight for. He has given me orders, and this time, I will not disobey."_

_The redheaded boy found he was surprised by this. This was what Soubi wanted. He had been waiting for Loveless to make a move and now that he had, he would be satisfied. It didn't mean death for him as long as he died by the boy's command._

_He didn't realize how close the blonde had gotten until his hand rested on his shoulder. "Take care of Youji, Natsuo. Ritsuka and I will clear the name 'Zero' for you." He gave a quick ruffle to that curly crimson hair and was gone, gone to meet with his young sacrifice._

Natsuo huffed into the blankets. Well, there hadn't been a call yet signaling the two had been beaten and were lying nearly dead somewhere, and the sun was setting. Only time would tell the answer now.

Zero. Their name. Each team was only supposed to have one name…a name they shared between them. He had thought he and Youji were unique, even with all the horrors of their creation, that their bond was still strong and true. That they were meant to be together. And then here was the second team 'Zero', stronger then they were, stealing their name and their thunder and humiliating them in front of Loveless. It made him wonder…made him think…about how many others Nagisa had created. How many others were just like them, with nothing but a synthetic bond and a used name that held them together?

It was driving the boy crazy, almost torturingly. Nothing had affected him this way. Ever. It was almost like…his heart was in pain. Like his feelings and emotions were being crushed by the weight of this fact, that fact that somehow…maybe…Youji wasn't meant to be his.

"Don't be crazy, you fool."

The whispered words made him jerk his head up off the comforter, emerald eye wide as he looked at the boy lying there within the sheet, tired, exhausted amethyst eyes watching his face. Natsuo felt tears touch his eyes, his hand stopping against the other's cheek, fingers caressing the pale skin there. "Youji."

"You look awful, baka. Have you slept any?" Youji asked softly, now watching his partner with concern.

"No." He said almost sheepishly. "Of course not. I wouldn't…"

The one laying there managed a soft laugh, leaning a hand up to pull the other closer. "Why are you thinking about things that don't matter Natsuo?" He asked softly. "Why are you worrying about something as dumb as our past?"

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered quietly. "You're mine and I'm not going to give you up to anyone."

Youji's violet eyes flickered, touched by what he heard. It took him a moment to come up with a decent comeback. "You say that now…wait until Loveless shows his pretty face around here again. You'll be all over that boy in an instant."

"I won't." He snapped back, his voice rising a moment. "I only have eyes for you Youji. Only you." Before the other could think of anything witty to say, he dropped his head, lips firmly snatching the other's away.

Those pale purple eyes slightly closed, his ears sweeping back against his head, leaning up into the kiss before gently pulling away. There was no shame between them, no innocence. This was how they were…how they were meant to be. "You say that now, but we'll see, you big flirt." He said irritably, as if the sweet intimate gesture meant nothing to him. "Now, climb up here with me and get some sleep. You look awful."

Natsuo smiled, obeying the command, wholeheartedly. "O-kay!" He beamed happily, sliding underneath the covers with him. It didn't take long, laying close to Youji in the warmth and comfort of his embrace that he was fast asleep, exhausted and content to dream with his soulmate in his arms.

Youji laid there for a while longer, just enjoying the feeling that was this small sweet bliss, eyes closed, face buried against that curtain of wavy scarlet hair. "There's no need to concern yourself with such things any longer, love." He whispered in a half sleep haze, hugging the boy even closer as he drifted off. 'From the moment we were brought into this world, there was only you.'

----

Ending Notes- Short, sweet, to the point. Not to much to it, but I felt a need to idolize one of my favorite couples of all time, just because they're adorable, mischievous and, yanno, everything that is adolescent catboys, especially when their in to one another. I have a longer story planned with the Zero Boys appearance, but for now this will have to suffice. Until I write again!

Sora Tokumi Kazuma


End file.
